


Like Brothers

by bud16



Category: Beyblade, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Training, blowjob, shower room, showering, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Valt Aoi was feeling home sick as Cuza thought an awesome way to cheer up Valt





	Like Brothers

Like Brothers

Valt Aoi & Cuza Ackerman are stoked that they’re working together on BC Sol, but they both felt like their more just friends. Once practice was over, Valt decided to rest in his bedroom when Cuza decided to join him.

Cuza: Hey Valt!

Valt: Oh! Hey Cuza!

Cuza: Dude! Are you alright? You don’t sound like your normal hyper self today.

Valt: I’m just a little homesick. That’s all.

Cuza: Why don’t you tell me about it!

Valt: Okay, but you got to promise that you won’t tell this to anyone.

Cuza: My lips are sealed.

Valt: Let’s talk once we’re inside my room.

Cuza: Okay.

Valt & Cuza continue walking as they both soon enter Valt & Honcho’s bedroom. Once they were inside, Valt quickly close the door behind them as they both hop onto Valt’s bed.

Valt: I’m missing my little brother, Toko.

Cuza: Awe! I wish I had a brother.

Valt: Back at home, we always do fun things together even having sex with each other.

Cuza: What a minute! How old is Toko?

Valt: He’s 8 years old.

Cuza: Your 11 years old & he’s 8 year old. That’s totally crazy.

Valt: I know, but we enjoy it.

Cuza: Really.

Valt: We suck each other’s penises & we even pound each other.

Cuza: That’s so cool. I wish I could experience that.

Valt: What do you mean?

Cuza: I’m a virgin.

Valt: Would you like me to teach how to have sex with other boys, Cuza?

Cuza: Absolutely.

Valt: Awesome! Let’s do it in the shower then if you want seconds we can have sex in here, if you want.

Cuza: Of course I do.

Valt: We’ll see. Are you ready to head to the boy’s shower room?

Cuza: Wait a minute! If we’re going to have sex then why don’t we start it here then go into the shower room.

Valt: Oh! Never thought of that way before!

Cuza: Shall we get strip down, so you can teach me?

Valt: Of course.

Valt & Cuza stood up onto Valt’s bed as they both remove all of their clothes as they toss them down onto the floor. Once they both had removed all of their clothes, Valt & Cuza stood in front of each other in the nude. Valt & Cuza felt their faces turning red as they were happy to see each other in the nude. They both slowly walk towards each other as they both kiss each other as Valt wraps his arms around Cuza’s back while Cuza wraps his arms around Valt’s neck. Valt & Cuza swap their tongues inside each other’s mouths as they both felt saliva dripping from their mouths. After a few minutes of kissing each other they both slowly pull their lips. Once they felt their lips were apart, Valt & Cuza stare at each other as they both felt their faces turning red.

Cuza: Can I be honest with you?

Valt: Of course you can, Cuza.

Cuza: I don’t think of you as my friend. I think of you as my brother.

Valt: I feel the exact same way.

Cuza: I’m glad that you feel that way.

Valt: Even though we’re not related we can treat each other like brothers.

Cuza: I would love that.

Valt: I’ll be like your big brother teaching the ropes.

Cuza: And I can your ignoring little brother.

Valt: I’m glad that you decided to stay here, Cuza.

Cuza: Same here.

Valt: Are you ready to learn how to have sex with your big brother?

Cuza: Please teach me, Valt.

Valt smile as they both flop down onto Valt’s bed as they both move around as Valt is laying flat on his bed while Cuza is lying on top of him while facing the opposite direction.

Valt: What we’re about to do is call a 69. It’s where we get to suck each other’s penises at the exact same time.

Cuza: Awesome. Even though I’m nervous, I can wait to suck your penis.

Valt: Same here. Are you ready?

Cuza: I sure am.

Valt: Let the 69 being.

Valt & Cuza slowly wrap their lips around each other’s penises. Once they firmly have their lips around each other’s penises, they both slowly start bobbing their heads up & down as they suck away at each other. Cuza couldn’t believe how warm & soft Valt’s penis is while Valt can’t believe how warm & silky Cuza’s penis is. Valt & Cuza are enjoying each other’s penises as they both continue to suck each other, but they soon release their pre-cum inside each other’s mouths. Cuza was surprise to taste Valt’s pre-cum as he decided to keep on sucking on Valt’s penis. Valt fell in love with Cuza’s pre-cum as he sucks more of Cuza’s penis. Valt & Cuza are bobbing their heads as fast as they possibly could as both of their penises are twitching inside of each other’s mouths then they both suddenly squirt their white hot gooey cum deep inside each other’s mouth. Cuza was stun to feel the hot juicy flow of Valt’s boy milk as he & Valt swallow each other’s boy milk. Once they both were done, they both slowly remove their lips off of each other’s penises. Once they both felt their penises free from each other’s mouths, Cuza slowly roll right off of Valt’s body.

Cuza: Wow! I can’t believe that I did.

Valt: What do you think of sucking my penis while I was sucking yours, Cuza?

Cuza: It felt awesome to suck your warm soft penis & I couldn’t get over how your warm hot mouth was sucking on my warm silky penis.

Valt: So that means that you like sucking a boy’s penis.

Cuza: I think so.

Valt: If you like sucking a boy’s penis then I hope you enjoy having a boy pounding you. Are you ready to have your virginity taken by me?

Cuza: I sure am.

Valt & Cuza quickly move their bodies around as Cuza was on his hands & knees on Valt’s bed while Valt gets right behind Cuza.

Valt: You okay, Cuza?

Cuza: I’m nervous, but I’m doing alright.

Valt: I’m glad that you’re doing alright, but what I’m about to do might hurt at first, but once the pain goes away you’ll send feel a whole lot of pleasure that you never felt before. Are you ready to be pound?

Cuza: I sure am.

Cuza quickly grips Valt’s bed sheets as he braces himself. Valt took a deep breath as he positions his penis right at Cuza’s anus. Cuza let out a sharp gasp as he was shock to feel the tip of Valt’s penis touching his anus. Valt then slowly places his hands onto Cuza’s hips. Valt slowly inhale through his nose then exhale through his nose as he slowly thrust himself into Cuza. Cuza instantly start whimpering as he could feel Valt’s penis trying to rip right through his anus then Cuza let out a very loud painful moaned as he felt Valt’s penis sliding right on through his anus as it slowly enters his body. Cuza would take deep chilling breaths as he tries to get use to having Valt’s penis inside his body. Once Cuza’s body has gotten use to Valt’s penis, Valt slowly continues to thrust himself into Cuza while his penis is slowly moving inside of Cuza. Cuza starts moaning even louder as he could feel Valt’s penis moving his body as he never knew that being pounded by another boy would feel so amazing. Valt is enjoying hearing Cuza’s moans as he slowly continue to pound him, but he’s slowly picking up speed as his penis is going a bit deeper. Cuza’s realize that Valt is slowly picking up speed as he felt Valt’s penis moving deeper into his body. Valt is absolutely enjoying pounding Cuza, but he soon let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Cuza. Cuza also gasp as he felt Valt’s pre-cum entering his body as it quickly starts tensing up & his anus quickly sealed its entrance with Valt’s penis still inside. Valt gasp as he felt his penis being squeezed to death by Cuza’s anus as Valt still continues to pound Cuza. Cuza continues to moan as he feels Valt’s penis moving even deeper into his body as he grips Valt’s bed sheets even tighter. Valt continues to pound Cuza until the pressure of Cuza’s anus squeezing on his penis would be too much as Valt deeply moan on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Cuza. Cuza let out a surprising gasp as he felt the flow of Valt’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Cuza to moan on the top of his lungs as he squirts his white hot gooey cum all over Valt’s bed. Once they both were done, Cuza felt drained fell forward causing Valt’s hands to slip right off as Cuza collapse on top of his wet gooey cum puddle on Valt’s bed as Valt’s penis easily slip right out of Cuza’s anus. Cuza was relief that Valt’s penis was no longer inside of him, but quickly moans as he felt the Valt’s boy milk oozing its way out of his anus as it leaks onto Valt’s bed. Valt was surprise to see how much boy milk he had squirted into Cuza.

Valt: You alright, Cuza?

Cuza: I’m fine. Just feeling a little drained. That’s all.

Valt: That’s good. I’m glad that you took my pounding like a champion. I’ll let you rest up & once you feel better, you can pound me.

Cuza: Thanks Valt. You’re the best.

Valt smiled as he decided to practice some of the skills that Cuza had shown him. Valt would use Honcho’s bed as he practice & practice. After a while Valt was now the one feeling drained while Cuza was feeling refresh.

Cuza: Hey Valt! I’m ready to pound you now.

Valt: That’s good because I’m beat.

Cuza: What happen to you?

Valt: I was practicing those moves that you shown me.

Cuza: Oh! I’m glad that you were practicing, but do you think that you can handle me pounding you?

Valt: Of course I can & I’ll show you how can pound me while I do nothing.

Cuza was interested as Valt hop from Honcho’s bed to his bed as he causes Cuza to bounce. Valt quickly got into position as he lay flat on his back on his bed while resting his head on his pillow & lifting his legs up into the air as he show his anus in front of Cuza. Cuza readjust himself as he is on his knees, but once he got a look at Valt, he couldn’t believe that he’s looking at Valt’s anus as he felt face turning red. Cuza shook his head as he became back to reality as he places the tip of his penis onto Valt’s anus. Valt gasp as he felt the tip of Cuza’s penis touching his anus. Cuza would then grab a hold of Valt’s ankles as he took a deep breath then slowly himself into Valt. Valt gasp as he felt Cuza’s penis trying to slide right through his anus then let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt Cuza’s penis slowly sliding right through his anus as it enters Valt’s body. Valt couldn’t believe that he’s actually feeling Cuza’s penis inside of him as he quickly grab a hold of his bed sheets as he knows that he’s in for a wild ride. Cuza took a deep breath as he slowly thrust himself forward into Valt as he felt his penis moving inside of Valt. Valt moan as he felt Cuza’s penis moving inside his body. Cuza couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt to thrust his penis inside of Valt as he slowly picks up speed. Valt is breathing a bit heavy as he felt Cuza’s penis moving a bit deeper into his body as he grip his bed sheets a bit tighter. Cuza continues pounding Valt then he suddenly felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Valt. Valt gasp as he felt Cuza’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus close its entrance with Cuza’s penis still inside. Cuza gasp as he felt Valt’s anus squeezing on penis as he still pound his big bro. Cuza is breathing heavily as he starts ramming his penis deeper into Valt as it cause Valt to let out a breathtaking gasp. Cuza felt his body heating up as it causes him to moan on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Valt. Valt gasp as he felt Cuza’s boy milk entering his body as it causes him to moan on the top of his lungs as he fires his white hot gooey cum all over chest & stomach. Cuza was stun to see that Valt cover himself in his own boy milk as it triggers Cuza’s penis to release a few more loads into Valt. Once they both were done, Cuza let go of Valt’s ankles as they drop down onto the bed as Cuza slowly lean forward as he collapse on top of Valt’s wet gooey cum covered body as both boys pass out as Cuza’s penis is still inside of Valt. While both boys rest, Cuza’s penis slowly shrinks as it slips right out of Valt’s anus then the rest of Cuza’s boy milk slowly leak out of Valt’s anus as it drip onto Valt’s bed. Once both Valt & Cuza woke up, Cuza slowly lift himself up off of Valt’s body as they both look at each other & smile.

Cuza: Did I do a good job, Valt?

Valt: Absolutely. You did an excellent job for your first time.

Cuza: Thanks. Do you think that we should clean up?

Valt: Absolutely & like you suggested before. We can have sex in the boy’s shower room if you want.

Cuza: Of course I do.

Valt: Awesome. Let’s gather up our clothes & head towards the boy’s shower room.

Cuza: Don’t you think that we should put our underwear on, so that no one suspects us.

Valt: Oh! You’re right.

Valt & Cuza quickly hop off of Valt’s bed as they both plant their feet on the floor as they both search around until they both found their underwear. Once they both have put their underwear on, they would exit Valt’s bedroom as they head towards the boy’s shower room. Once they enter the shower room, they were shock to see that they’re the only ones there as they put their clothes into a basket as they decided to share a showerhead together. Valt would turn the water on, but once the water came out Cuza yelp as he couldn’t believe how cold the water was as he quickly steps out underneath the showerhead as they both wait until the water was warm. Once the water was warm, Valt & Cuza took turns standing underneath the showerhead as they let the warm water wash away any white gooey cum spots that they had on their bodies. Once they were squeaky clean, Valt would stand underneath the showerhead while Cuza is down onto his knees as he was face to face with Valt’s penis. Cuza smiled as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Valt’s penis. Valt moans as he felt Cuza’s warm soft lips around the head of his penis. Cuza slowly sucks the rest of Valt’s penis into his mouth as he then slowly start bobbing his head back & forth while sucking on it. Valt took a deep breath as he felt Cuza’s warm hot mouth sucking away at his penis. Cuza couldn’t get over the warm softness of Valt’s penis as he sucks more & more of Valt’s penis into his mouth. Valt is breathing steady, but quickly let out a gasp as he soon felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Cuza. Cuza tasted Valt’s pre-cum as he decided that Valt’s penis had enough, so he slowly pull his lips off of Valt’s penis. Valt was surprise as Cuza quickly turn the warm shower water off.

Valt: Why did you stop, Cuza?

Cuza: I don’t want to taste your boy milk inside my mouth again, but I do want to feel your boy milk inside of me.

Valt: Okay. I’ll be happy to give your my boy milk inside of you.

Cuza: Thank you, Valt.

Cuza would slowly stand back up onto his feet as he bend over as he places his hands onto the shower wall as he show off his anus. Valt felt his face blushing as he’s seeing Cuza’s anus while Cuza is bending over. Valt shook his head as he came back to reality as he quickly positions his penis right at Cuza’s anus, but it quickly slip right on through as it now inside of Cuza. Cuza let out a big surprising gasp as he shock to feel Valt’s penis inside his body. Valt was stun as he quickly plants his hands onto Cuza’s hips as he starts thrusting himself into Cuza as he felt his penis moving a lot deeper into Cuza. Cuza continues to let out deep gasps as felt Valt’s penis moving a lot deeper into his body. Valt is breathing heavy as he continues to pound Cuza as he keeps his thrusting at a steady pace, but he soon felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Cuza. Cuza gasp as he felt Valt’s pre-cum entering his body as it quickly starts tensing up & his anus quickly sealed its entrance with Valt’s penis still inside. Valt gasp as he felt Cuza’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound Cuza. Cuza continues to moan as he absolutely loving Valt’s penis more & more. Valt is moaning like crazy as he’s pounding as fast as he could into Cuza as it causes him to deeply moan on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside Cuza. Cuza moans as he felt the flow of Valt’s warm hot boy milk entering his body as triggers Cuza’s penis to squirt his white hot gooey cum all over the shower wall. Once they both were done, Valt slowly remove his hands from Cuza’s hips then gently pull his penis out of Cuza’s anus. Cuza gasp as he no longer felt Valt’s penis inside his body, but quickly moans as he felt the flow of Valt’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it drips down onto the shower room floor.

Cuza: Thank you so much for releasing your boy milk inside of me, Valt.

Valt: It was nothing. I’m glad that you like it.

Cuza: I sure did. Now it’s your suck my cute piece of meat.

Valt: Oh boy! I can’t wait.

Cuza slowly remove his hands from the wall as he quickly move his body around as he lean his back against the shower wall as Valt drops down onto his knees as he was face to face with Cuza’s penis. Valt smiles as he quickly wraps his lips around the head of Cuza’s penis. Cuza gasp as he felt the tip of penis on Valt’s warm soft lips. Valt slowly sucks the rest of Cuza’s penis into his mouth as he slowly bobbles his head back & forth while sucking on it. Cuza moans in pure pleasure as he absolutely love feeling Valt’s warm hot mouth sucking on his penis. Valt still can’t get over how warm & silky Cuza’s penis as he continues to devour it into his mouth. Cuza quickly turn his moans into gasps as he felt his penis being suck deep into Valt’s mouth. Valt is using every ounce of his strength in his mouth to suck as much as he could on Cuza’s penis. Cuza let out a big gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Valt’s mouth.

Cuza: Valt! Stop!

Valt stop sucking Cuza’s penis as he slowly pulls his lips off of it.

Valt: What’s wrong, Cuza?

Cuza: I don’t want to squirt my boy milk inside your mouth. I want to squirt my boy milk inside of you just the way you do to me.

Valt: Oh! Okay.

Cuza: Let me get into position then you can bounce as much as you want on my penis.

Valt: Wait a minute! Are you saying that I can ride your penis?

Cuza: That’s exactly what I’m saying.

Valt: You’re the best little brother as big brother could have.

Cuza: I’m glad that you think way.

Cuza quickly move away from the shower wall as he sat down on the shower room floor as he slowly spread his legs apart as he now ready for Valt.

Cuza: Okay, Valt. I’m all ready for you.

Valt: Thanks Cuza.

Valt quickly walk over to Cuza as he quickly got into a squatting position as he positions his anus right at Cuza’s penis, but once Valt’s anus touch the tip of Cuza’s penis, it slowly slip right through Valt’s anus as it enters Valt’s body. Valt let out a surprising gasp as he was shock to feel Cuza’s penis already inside his body as he look directly into Cuza’s eyes & slowly plant his lips against Cuza’s. Cuza was stun to feel Valt’s warm soft lips as Valt wrap his arms around Cuza’s neck & place his hands on the back of Cuza’s head as he slowly start bouncing up & down Cuza’s penis. Cuza let out a gasp into Valt’s mouth as he felt Valt’s anus sliding up & down then let out a moan into Valt’s mouth as he felt Valt’s tongue playing with his. Cuza quickly wrap his arms around Valt’s neck then slowly place his hands on the back of Valt’s head. Valt & Cuza are deeply kissing each other as Valt continues to bounce on Cuza’s penis. Valt & Cuza soon felt saliva dripping from their mouths as they both continue kissing each other then Cuza gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Valt. Valt gasp into Cuza’s mouth as he Cuza’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus sealed its entrance with Cuza’s penis still inside. Cuza gasp into Valt’s mouth as he felt Valt’s anus squeezing his penis as Valt continues to bounce on Cuza’s penis. Cuza moans into Valt’s mouth as he felt his penis twitching from Valt’s bouncing which causes him to moan deeply into Valt’s mouth as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Valt. Valt stops bouncing as he felt squirt after squirt of Cuza’s boy milk entering his body as it causes him to viciously fire his white hot gooey cum all over Cuza’s chest & stomach. Cuza gasp as he felt Valt’s extreme warm boy milk hitting his body as it triggers his penis to release a few more loads into Valt. Once they all were done, Valt slowly pulls his tongue back into his mouth as they both release their hands & unwrap their arms around each other as Valt slowly lifts his body off of Cuza’s penis. Once he was off of Cuza’s penis, Valt slowly stood back up onto his feet then deeply moans as he felt Cuza’s boy milk oozing right out of his anus as it drips down onto the shower floor.

Cuza: You alright, Valt?

Valt: I’m fine. I can’t believe that we made out while you squirt your penis inside of me as I was bouncing on your penis.

Cuza: I’m taking that you enjoyed it?

Valt: Absolutely.

Cuza: Aren’t you glad that we did this in here?

Valt: I sure am. Now we can clean ourselves again.

Cuza: Once we get clean, let’s head to bed. I’m feeling sleepy.

Cuza let out a yawn as Valt does too.

Valt: Same here, dude.

Valt quickly turn the water back on as the water was still warm as he & Cuza took turns standing underneath the showerhead as they both wash their bodies clean. Once they both felt squeaky clean, Cuza turn the water off as they both walk towards the towels as they help each other dry off. Once they both are dry, they both would put their underwear on as they both grab their clothes as they head back towards Valt & Honcho’s bedroom. Once they enter the bedroom, they were too tired to notice Honcho in the bedroom as they both drop their clothes onto the floor as they both hop into Valt’s new clean bed. Once they were underneath the sheets, they both slowly remove their underwear as they slide them off their bodies while they’re still on the bed as they both hug each other.

Cuza: Hey big bro.

Valt: Yeah little bro.

Cuza: I love you.

Valt: I love you too.


End file.
